gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Major Cirk
'''Major Sabbatine Cirk '''was a former officer within the Gereon Underground, and later an Imperial informant working for the office of Inquisitor Lornas Welt and Commissar-General Balshin. A tall and striking woman with a rough personality from personal experience, Cirk had command of the Ineuron cell before the events of the Sturm mission, when she joined the Gereon 12 and eventually ended up being the leader of the resistance along with Gerome Landerson following the mission's success. She worked a deal with Welt by providing information on the Chaos cure in exchange for the liberation of Gereon and the release of Gaunt and the team. Cirk returned to her homeworld alongside the Tanith 1st in order to broker contact with the resistance. Appearance Cirk is described as being tall and in her early forties, with cropped brunette hair and a face "made fabulous" by high cheekbones and a full mouth. Due to food shortages during the occupation, she had a thinned frame, taking away from a previously voluptuous physique. Her cheek was branded by a Chaos stigma, while an inclusive imago was placed in her arm. Personality Despite making an early impression as a strong willed type with a sardonic sense of humour, Cirk's tendencies towards trouble-making and intrigue became more clear further into the Sturm mission, when she began trying to turn Rawne and Gaunt against each other. Her hard nosed approach and cynicism contrasted sharply with Curth, another of Gaunt's interests, and most of her pessimism could be accounted for by the nature of living under Chaos for so long. After escaping Gereon, and later working with Balshin and Welt, Cirk displayed a change in character, returning to the world with a more regretful and solemn mood, openly showing depressive behaviour and a weary attitude. Early Life & Background Cirk was born into a family held farmland west of Ineuron, which possessed two thousand hectares that produced canterwheat and soft fruit. When the forces of Chaos arrived, they burned down her orchards and forced her to flee. The Gereon Underground Following the forced abandonment of her land, Cirk joined the Gereon underground, taking advantage of her inclusive consent, having receieved her imago and stigma in the early days of the occupation. She ended up being promoted to Major, and was second in command of the Ineuron cell. Diversion Mission Following news that an Imperial advance team were to drop outside of Ineueron, with the intention of meeting with the resistance, an extensive campaign of diversions was drawn up and carried out. These consisted of attacks on Excubitor stations and military garrisons, either by conventional means or sabotage and fire bombings. During these efforts, the cell commander, Colonel Ballerat, was killed along with 40% of the town's resistance. Cirk was given command of the cell. Following these events, Cirk oversaw a general withdraw from the town, with only a few skeleton units like hers remaining in order to make contact with the Imperial team. Category:Majors Category:Paramilitaries Category:Deceased